


Valentian Kisses

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: In which Valentian men treat their ladies to a special kind of kiss.





	Valentian Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Valentian kisses is all my doing. 
> 
> I just needed an excuse for my SoV pairs to have some, er, fun.

The King and Queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia lay in their bed as moonlight shone into their room. It was fortunate that they were left alone and the servants had retired for the night, as Alm and Celica had decided to indulge their passions. The Valentian king kissed his bride and the queen followed suit, their tongues tasting each other as their hands roamed across their young bodies as well. Gasping for air, the young couple then broke away, and with a pant, Alm spoke up.

"Celica?" asked the greenhaired youth, and as his lady perked her ears up, she answered, "Yes, Alm?" "I was thinking... why not give you a Valentian kiss?" At this, the redheaded queen blushed, her cheeks almost matching her hair, and reluctantly nodded.

Alm had learned of this after overhearing about it, and after a quick confirmation in the castle library, the King of Valentia found out an interesting way to please a woman. He and Celica had groped each other from time to time, and they had truly become one a few times, but he had never tried pleasuring her orally until that night.

Alm began planting kisses down his wife's body, starting at her neck, and as he kissed the top of her chest he began unbuttoning her nightgown. Celica, for her part, squirmed as her husband began to approach her sanctum , and though she wished for him to touch or kiss her erect nipples, she could do naught but watch as he kissed down, past her breasts, down to her navel, and as he finally reached the smallclothes leaving her covered, she gave Alm one last nod.

Alm complied, and as he doffed Celica's underwear he could finally see her womanhood bared to him. It glistened in the moonlight with her juices, and with a last couple of pecks down on her groin and the coral curls that framed her wet sex, Alm began to administer the kiss.

Celica whimpered as her Alm ate her out, his lips brushing against her own lower lips, his tongue flitting out and licking around her slit. "Mmph!" mewled the queen, as she did naught but grasp at her husband's green hair as he passionately ate her out. Alm licked up, and after his tongue hit a rather firm bundle of nerves, it was all Celica could do to not scream. She was oh so close - and as Alm centered his mouth on her aching clit -

Celica screamed as her orgasm hit her like a Ragnarok spell, and as she panted she saw Alm's face, wet with her ardor, smile back at her.

\----

It might not seem like it, but the two best friends of the Queen of Valentia happened to be married to each other as well. Then again, the way they bickered, one might call them an old married couple.

The day had nearly ended with yet another one of their ultimately shallow quarrels, yet as Mae stewed at her husband Boey yet again, the pink haired mage decided to try and sleep facing away from him. A dark arm wrapped around her, and even as she tried to brush it aside, it did not relent. "Mae, come on, I wanna say sorry..." came the sheepish answer from the white haired mage. "Well, Boey, if you really wanna say sorry, then you better help me with something," came the exasperated sigh. "What is it?"

In reply, Mae lifted up her gown, showing herself to her husband, and as Boey inspected the pink landing strip and the glistening lips of his wife, she then commanded him. "Eat me." With a glare that both said "You owe me one!" and "You only had to ask", Boey obliged.

Boey laid on their bed, his own arousal untended to, yet it was not for lack of trying as Mae sat on his face, rocking her cunny into his face as she felt the mage's tongue, used as it was to reciting magical incantations, work around her womanhood. At times she felt Boey's nose bump into the sparse pink hairs atop her core, but his lips and tongue were on point as she was eaten out. "That's a really - ooh! Great use of your mouth. Might be - ohhhh~ - better than your magic..." came the goading Mae knew would drive her husband to a more vigorous attack. She had to admit, their backbiting and mutual snarking was a turn on for her. Mae gasped as Boey's tongue hit her clit, and as Boey finished up his ministrations she felt her legs weaken and her passion bloom.

"We're not done for the night yet, champ," whimpered Mae as their lovemaking would only begin.

\----

It was a relationship right out of a fairy tale. A village boy goes to war, meets a beautiful noblewoman, and though they didn't hit it off right away, the woman gave the villager a chance.

Which was why Gray had, after a long and tough courtship, finally became engaged to Lady Clair.

The villager and his fiancée were kissing one night when Clair suddenly brought up a rather... interesting topic. "Lady Mathilda told me about this one thing she does with my brother," started the pegasus knight as Gray was all ears. "Apparently, he treats her like a queen and gives her a Valentian kiss." The Ram native blushed, knowing full well what that meant. "B-but Clair! We're not even really married yet," protested Gray, but she put a finger to his lips. "My brother and Mathilda were doing it before they got married, and besides, this won't get me pregnant! I may be a bit naïve, but I'm certainly not dumb. Besides, I've always wished to know what it was like," and with a wink Clair sat on the corner of the table in her room, and as she slid down her leggings and smallclothes, Gray was left with his mouth wide open as his fiancée began to seduce him. Her cunny was bare, save for a tiny tuft of pale gold atop it, and Clair beckoned him hither. Gray kneeled in front of his lady, and began to kiss her a la Valentia.

Clair had to admit she had no idea how it was supposed to go, but she had to admit Gray's technique was rather sloppy. Still, it worked, and even Gray's rather clumsy efforts at eating her out were having an effect. "Mmph, Gray, try f-focusing there~" came the encouragement from the pegasus knight. For his part, Gray at least was a willing learner. After starting off with unfocused licks around Clair's core, which he admitted was rather sweet, he began to focus on the lips surrounding her opening and kissed them like he would with Clair's. Clair mewled as her fiancé lapped her up, and she could feel the knot in her loins slowly unravel. "O-oh Gray. I'm so clo-" and Clair's words were interrupted as Gray's treatment gave her a much anticipated orgasm.

Gray saw Clair smile in her afterglow, and as he smiled back he swore never to forget the first time he ate Clair out.

\----

Married life did not change much for Clive and Mathilda. After all, they had started making love some time after their pledging to each other, and Clive was no stranger to giving his now wife the Valentian kiss.

Still, passions ran high between the two, and as Mathilda and Clive were to turn in for the night, the lady knight whispered, "Clive. For old time's sake, please." Mathilda's honeyed plea was all Clive needed to pleasure his wife, and as she slid her leggings off her curvy frame and luscious legs, Clive began to anticipate worshipping his wife's body. Mathilda spread her legs wide open, her golden forest on full view to him, and the former Deliverance leader wasted no time in pleasuring his lady. It was apparent Clive had done this many times now - his technique was impeccable, after all - and his style of alternating long, lingering licks around Mathilda's labia and short jabs with his tongue at her love button was one he had learned to perform over the years they were together. "Mhha, Clive, more..." came the moan from the lady knight as she massaged her husband's scalp as he continued his oral ministrations. Clive teased her further with his tongue dipping to her perineum, narrowly missing her pucker, and with a flourish he went and had his tongue enter her, his lips clamping down on her. "Clive! Don't stop!" came the encouraging words from Mathilda and as he began to suck on her core she shuddered, her juices spilling out and drenching his face.

\----

Tatiana waited for the day when her Zeke would return. One day, a ship from Archanea came, and her beloved was on it. Apparently, he had some unfinished business there, and though she was rather disappointed at the truth of the matter, she nevertheless felt relieved that Zeke returned to her.

Which was why as a reward, Tatiana offered to teach her beloved the Valentian kiss. Zeke, for his part, was always one for courtly love, especially in his past life, but physical intimacy was never his strongest suit.

That night found Zeke lying in front of his Tatiana's legs, spread wide open to him in invitation. "So, darling, here's what you do," gesturing at her core, the light green bush accentuating her pink parts. "Kiss me down there and it will make me feel happy. Got it?" said the saint in her usual flighty way. For his part, Zeke obliged, and after a few tentative licks, he found a rhythm of his own. He had to admit, the woman who rescued him and fell in love with him had her own secrets, and despite being a cleric, was certainly no stranger to pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Zeke!" mewled the cleric, and as Zeke's slender tongue snaked around her puss she felt the pleasure of having her man, her Zeke, come and treat her like a proper Valentian lady. She felt the floodgates bursting, and right before she came, Zeke went up and gave her another kiss, this time on her mouth. Tatiana could taste her own juices as Zeke kissed her, yet soon the knight went back and kissed her down there again, and once more as she neared release he stopped. And for the third time - Tatiana hoped it would be it - Zeke finally relented and let his cleric come, the edging bringing her to a wonderful climax.


End file.
